ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Celestialsapien
Celestialsapiens are a race of omnipotent beings from the Forge of Creation. Appearance Celestialsapiens are silhouette-like humanoids that can range from any size. They have white star-like dots scattered inside their body and three trident-like horns on their forehead. Their face only consists of white pupil-less eyes. Celestialsapiens tend to have a rather large size. )]] Infant Celestialsapiens have the body shape of a human baby, male Celestialsapiens have the body of a muscular male adult human, and female Celestialsapiens have the shape of a thin female adult human. Behavior Celestialsapiens prefer their shrouded existence at the Forge of Creation, as opposed to being involved with the "petty going-ons" of the rest of existence. Celestialsapiens possess two personalities, such as a Voice of Love and Compassion and a Voice of Rage and Aggression. Both of a Celestialsapien's personalities have to agree with each other for the Celestialsapien to perform any sort of action. However, due to their contrasting personalities, this hardly ever happens. When the Celestialsapien speaks, both voices speak in unison and, depending on what the voices agree on, they say "Seconded!", or "Motion carried!" if they agree; they say "Motion denied!" if they disagree. Alien X is a somewhat unique case, as he has three personalities. In his case, at least two out of the threehave to agree on any action, otherwise Alien X will remain motionless. According to Dwayne, Celestialsapiens develop multiple personalities over time. It is for this reason that Ultimate Aggregor tried to absorb a baby Celestialsapien rather than an adult - by doing so, he would gain the alien's tremendous power without the deblitating multiple personalities. Few Celestialsapiens, such as Starbeard and the Galactic Gladiator have personalities that are more decisive. Reproduction A pregnant Celestialsapien has a small glowing white orb in her hands with a baby Celestialsapien growing inside it. According to Dwayne, it takes a baby Celestialsapien tens of thousands of years to develop. Powers and Abilities Celestialsapiens are among the most powerful species in the universe, being capable of controlling reality, space and time. Their reality warping is seemingly without limit - a Celestialsapien can make its very thoughts become reality and survive anything up to (and including) the destruction of the entire universe around them. However, they have to follow rules that regulate the use of their powers, such as the Multiverse Preservation Act. Celestialsapiens are apparently immortal, or at least extremely long-lived, as they can live for tens of thousands of years before even being considered "mature". However, a Celestialsapien cannot do anything unless a majority or all of its personalities agree on it. Given that said personalities generally contrast each other in every way, Celestialsapiens can spend eons debating before using any of their powers. A baby Celestialsapien does not have multiple personalities, but it is also not mature enough to use its power. According to Matt, Celestialsapiens cannot manipulate mana directly - they would have to alter the universe to change the nature of mana first.http://dwaynemcduffie.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=2906&p=133010&hilit=manipulate#p133010 Notable Celestialsapiens *Alien X (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien) **Ben Tennyson (Alien's X's Voice of Reason; as Alien X) **Serena (Alien X's Voice of Love and Compassion) **Bellicus (Alien X's Voice of Rage and Aggression) *Mother Celestialsapien *Baby Celestialsapien *Starbeard *Galactic Gladiator *Citizens of the Forge of Creation Notable Celestialsapien Hybrids *Atomic-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Unknown) Trivia *Professor Paradox is not allowed to go within 500 light years of any Celestialsapien. *According to Dwayne McDuffie: **Celestialsapiens also live in the Milky Way Galaxy, but they're born in the Forge of Creation. **The mother Celestialsapien that Ben, the team and Ultimate Aggregor land upon is not a god in Ben 10 and he also states "...not even close." *According to Matt, Celestialsapiens each have their own personalities; Bellicus and Serena are unique to Alien X. * According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Celestialsapiens can't survive on Anur Vladias, let alone it's orbit. References Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sapient Species Category:Species